Persephone Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief
by Cookies Blizzards and Sunsets
Summary: My take on if Percy was a girl. My story is slightly different, but overall follows the original plot line. This is a Luke/Percy, but Luke is not the antagonist.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my take on Percy Jackson, with a female Percy. I made some changes this is a Percy/Luke but Luke isn't the bad guy. Enjoy the first chapter!**

…..

"Mommy?" I ask creeping out from my room. Its ten o'clock at night and my mommy and her friend Gabe were arguing keeping me up. I don't like Gabe he smells like moldy pizza socks, in fact I started calling him Smelly Gabe, but he doesn't like that. The last time I called him that I was locked in my room for two days while my mommy was at work. I've been having bad dreams lately of monsters coming and hurting me, I told mommy what they were about and her eyes got all wide and she won't tell me what's wrong. "Percy, honey. What are you doing out of bed?" my mommy's voice comes from behind me, I turn around and my voice trembles a little bit as tears start to slip out "Bad dream mommy, I can't sleep" she wraps me in a hug but I start sobbing, so tired of the dreams and I just want to be with my mom "Shhh… it's ok honey. I made some cookies do you want some" "Cwookies" I ask a little excited, I love my mommy's cookies. She nods and wipes my tears "Come on, there even blue ones" "Yay!" I say as I race to the kitchen with my hair whipping behind me.

The next night I wake up with another dream, but this one was weird. Some guy told me to be careful, his voice sounded familiar. I walk into the kitchen to get some water when I see a lady sitting at the table smirking at me. "Persephone Jackson, you are here at last" I tilt my head confused at her tone "Huh? Do I know you, my mommy said not two twalk two stwangers" the lady smile but not a good smile, it looks evil "Foolish child, I am Lamia, be honored that I am your first monster, yet I am the last you will see" as she talks her body turns pale and her teeth get sharper, what's going on, I think, who is this vampire lady, is she going to eat me?! The vamp/monster lunges at me and I duck behind the counter and feel a tug in my gut. I then hear a shriek in pain and turn to see the monster on the ground with icicles stuck in her, did I do that? "You will suffer, Jackson, I am just the first of many that will find you, beware, for those you care for will be gone first!" After that she shrieks and explodes into gold dust like she was hit by a power fan. I stand there in shock for a couple minutes and think of what she said. Monsters are going to come after me? Then I'll leave I think, I can't let them hurt mommy.

I run to my room past Smelly Gabe who is still sleeping on the couch and fill up a backpack with clothes, my piggy bank, a brush, and some pictures. I sneakily grab Gabe's wallet and grab his money, half of it, and put it back with a note on top that says "sorry". After that I grab food from the kitchen write a note to momma and run out the door. I run to my favorite playground and sit in the tunnel and lay down on my bag crying softly, I don't want monsters to hear me. The next few days I wander around New York sleeping in alleys and parks. Only one time to I see a monster but it doesn't see me I sneak past the big monster dog and make my way out of town. I think I got to Virginia when the first monster noticed me, she was a big ugly snake lady buy my icicles surprised her and so I got away. I was sleeping in an alley when I heard a voice. "This seems like a good enough place…" it's a boy voice I think, oh well, I snuggle into my box and fall asleep to the shuffling of the boy across the alley.

I must have talked in my sleep, because something woke me up and it startled me. I couldn't quite see yet and it looked like a monster "monster! Go away, I sleeping!" "Woah! Kid! I'm not a monster" I stop hitting the person, recognizing the voice from last night. "You not a monstwer" I look him over, he looks around twelve years old with black hair like mine and pale skin. His eyes are a swirling grey, and full of amusement. "No, I'm not a monster, I fight them I'm guessing you do too?" he smiles at me trying to be nice. I tilt my head, he seems nice I think, so I answer. "Yes, I fight monstwers too" "cool, what's your name" "Persephone Jackson" I say but I wrinkle my nose "but I dwon't like bewing called Persephone call me Percy please, what's your name?" He smiles at me and holds out a hand "Ethan Nakamura, nice to meet you Percy" I shake his hand smiling, a friend Ethan. "Hey, Percy how does it sound if we fight monsters together?" I look up at him shocked "really?!" "Ya, I could use help fighting the monsters and I bet you're really good" "well, I not thwat good" I say staring at the ground "Well, I could always teach you" I look up in excitement "you would, cool!" Ethan laughs and grabs my hand "C'mon you can sit by me till we leave in the morning" I yawn "Okay Ethan, thanks for letting me fwight monstwers with you" as my vision goes dark I hear an "of course, Percy, always"

I get woken up by Ethan the next morning "Percy, wake up, rise and shine!" "Morning Ethan!" I say brightly. "Here, I snagged you a granola bar" "thank you!" "No problem" Ethan says and pulls me to my feet "Ready to get moving" "Sure, where are we going?" I ask curious "South" he replies and I nod trusting his judgment.

The next couple months pass in a blur of monsters and injuries and traveling. It was August and I had left home a little under a year ago. I think Ethan noticed my behavior, because he took me to the ocean, my favorite place. "Thanks Ethan for bringing me here" "it's no problem Percy, you needed it" I then grin mischievously and splash some water on him shrieking in laughter at his face. "Oh, you're done for now Percy!" I run into the water still laughing as Ethan grabs me and dunks me under water. "Do you give?" he ask laughing "Never!" I say and use a current to push out of his arms. He looks at me shocked "How did you….? I figured Khione not…" then he gasps in shock as I turn around and look into the face of a man that wasn't there before. Tall, tan, green eyes and black hair like mine, with a beard and laugh lines around his face. "Lord Poseidon" Ethan says and kneels down and I follow his lead. "Rise, children." His voice sounds familiar, could this be? "Mr. Nakamura if you could I would like to speak to Miss Jackson alone for a few minutes" Ethan nods "of course sir, I will be down the coast" and Ethan leaves me with the strange man. "Uh… hi Mr. Poseidon" he looks down at me and smiles gently "Hello Percy, it's good to see you" I tilt my head in confusion. He squats down to my level and looks at me seriously "Percy I'm going to tell you something, but you must let me explain, ok?" I nod in agreement and he sighs "You've been fighting monsters with Ethan for about a year right?" I nod "Do you they are greek monsters" I nod again "Do you know who Ethan's mother is?" I nod "Ethan's mom is Nemesis goddess of revenge and balance, he was given a sword by her a couple months ago." Poseidon nods in acceptance of the answer "Good, then I don't have to explain that much… Percy I'm your dad. I am sorry about not being able to see you until now, it is against many laws to have the Gods interfere with their children's lives" My anger goes down at that "So… you didn't leave because you didn't love me? You left because you had to?" My lip trembling and my voice hopeful as I look into his eyes. He looks resigned and hurt at the comment "Of course not Percy I love both you and your mother very much. I shouldn't even be here talking to you, but Zeus can go…" thunder shakes and my dad mutters something under his breath. "I'm not happy that you ran away, but I know why you did it" I look down a little ashamed, but sure my decision was right. "I must go now Percy, I don't know when I will be able to see you again" I nod in sadness and he surprises me with a quick hug and mumbles into my ear "I love you Persephone" he backs away and hands me a pen and I look at him in confusion, he smiles "It's a birthday present" and disappears into the ocean. I take off the cap of the pen and am shocked as a pretty three-foot bronze sword comes out from it. On the side it says Anaklusmos, Riptide in English, Ethan has been teaching me. "Hey Percy!" Ethan's voice calls me to shore. "Woah! What's that a sword? Cool a present from your dad" I nod and then look at him in confusion "I figured it out" "oh" I say quietly "I forgot" "huh" Ethan asks in confusion "I forgot it's my birthday today" Ethan looks at me incredulously "you forgot you birthday?" I smile sheepishly at him, he sighs "well here I'm giving this to you." He hands me a woven bracelet with a balance charm on it. "pull, on the charm" he says, I do and watch in awe as a shield spirals out on the front of the shield is a scale and a horse, the symbols of Poseidon and Nemesis, and the grip of the shield is a soft leather. "Just pull the charm to shrink it back" Ethan says softly, I do and then jump on Ethan in a big hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best!" He laughs into my hair "You're welcome Percy, now let's go we shouldn't hang around too long" I nod and we make our way out of Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm impressed! Thank you so much for reading and enjoy the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians or anything from it!**

…

"It's been a long time" I comment to Ethan. We were sitting at an abandoned campfire in Minnesota, bored out of our minds. "What'd ya mean?" I huff in annoyance "Since you found me in Virginia" Ethan smirks "Ya, you were a hilarious six year old" I glare half-heartedly at him but don't snap back. It had been five years since Poseidon met me in Miami giving me my prized possession Riptide, besides my shield of course. It was late August, but we were hesitant moving south. We both preferred the north to the south, but I missed the ocean so it's time to go. Ethan was now seventeen, and pretty good looking I guess, but he's my brother I don't, shouldn't, can't look at him that way. He's gotten way more serious these past two years, having odd dreams and barely speaking at all. I sigh "In the morning, we should make our way south towards the coast" he nods in agreement and lies down next to the fire and begins to snore. "Men" I mutter before sinking down into the dirt. I'm not tired in any way, and I shouldn't sleep while Ethan's sleeping, we learned that the hard way. The stars are so clear here, I think as I pick out the different constellations. I miss being a girl, I think but quickly banish the thought. I have to be tough to survive, but I can't help but dwell on these kind of things. The vain side of me can't help but think about it anyway especially at the dead hours of the night. I guess I'm pretty, I think, my long black hair grew curls and I'm actually pretty tall for my age, or so Ethan tells me.

I remember asking him if I'm pretty once, that was hilarious. He almost fell over in shock at the question and said "Of course you're pretty Percy, you're one of the most beautiful out there so don't second guess yourself" then his face got all uncomfortable and he changed the subject to our dinner. I chuckle under my breath at the memory, that was three years ago when he wasn't so reserved and odd. I frown at the noticeable change, I have to talk to him about it, I decide, I have to ask him what's going on. By my judgment it's about three a.m. when I hear a crack. My sword is immediately drawn and ready for action. I move to wake Ethan when something no someone pokes his head out from the trees with his hands up. "Hey, friend not monster friend" it's a satyr so I nod and shrink my sword and kick Ethan awake. He groans "What…" "We have company" he turns and sees the satyr standing there and sits up on the log and waves him over "Well don't just stand there, come over and sit down, I'm sure your journey was long." The satyr nods and smiles slightly in thanks and comes and sits on the log next to mine. Now that I can see him I notice he's on the runty side of the satyr's I've seen. "Hi, I'm Grover, it's nice to meet you…" I shake his hand "Persephone Jackson, but just Percy please." He smiles and nods and looks to Ethan, Ethan frowns a minute but then shakes his hand "Ethan Nakamura. Grover nods and then explains how there is a camp for demi-gods, like us, where we would be safe from monsters and could live in peace. I can feel myself getting hopeful "Are you serious?" I ask, "Because if you're just pulling my leg I'll have to dunk you in the lake" Ethan who had been thoughtful and doubtful looking snickers at my comment and at Grover's horrified face. "No, I'm completely serious, I live there when I'm not on the job" I tilt my head "Job?" "to collect demi-gods and bring them to camp to train" I nod in acceptance at his answer and glance at Ethan with a pout on my face "Please Ethan, pretty please" he sighs in exasperation "Fine" I cheer "Yes! Where is it Grover?" "Long Island" I nod "Okay, let's get going, we have some money left let's jump on a train" Ethan nods and grabs our bag "Okay let's go" Grover looks shocked at our willingness to go but follows us to the train station in Minneapolis. On our way I talk to Grover about camp and we become friends. Ethan stays quiet and stares out the window most of the time. "So, Percy" "yes Grover?" it had been two days on the train, just one left. "Do you know your godly parent or Ethan's" I nod "Yep, Ethan's is Nemesis, and mine is Poseidon" He looks at me in shock and stutters "Poseidon!?" I look at him weirdly "Ya, why is that such a shock?" He then goes to explain how there was an oath saying that the Big three wouldn't have any more kids and so that I exist is a big thing. I get nervous "Will they let me stay at camp then?" Grover smiles gently at me "Of course, it's just a shock that's all" "Okay, if you say so…" I sigh and look out the window and see a family of centaurs practicing shooting arrows and an empousi running through the forest; just your regular train ride.

We arrive in New York at around dinner time and decide to quick grab McDonald's before heading to camp. As we're paying for our food Grover's nose starts to twitch "What is it?" "Monsters, a lot of them not too far off. We need to leave now!" I nod and drag Ethan to a nearby car "Drive!" I order and he hot-wires the car and slams on the accelerator. Grover who looks like he would initially protest says nothing in worry of the pack of monsters on our trail. He starts muttering about last time whatever that means. We pass a sign that say "DELPHI STRAWBERRY PLANT one-mile!" when our car gets flipped by something. I pull Grover who is out-cold out of the broken window and drag him to the bottom of the hill while Ethan stabs the Fury that flipped the car. I then whip Riptide out and throw myself back into the fray stabbing hellhounds, empousi, and Cyclops left and right. Ethan drags Grover over the property line by the Christmas size pine tree, when I get stabbed in the shield arm. I yell out and create a small storm around me and wipe out another ten monsters and Ethan killing the same amount before he is knocked out by a Cyclops. I quick throw my knife into him leaving just me and the Minotaur left. I can hear commotion from the camp now, but my attention doesn't leave the Minotaur. He snorts and his red eyes are glowing with hate. He roars and runs at me with his horns aimed at my chest. I leap to the side at the last second and trip him with my sword, but dislocating my sword arm in the process. This can't be good I have no way to use a weapon. But then I had an idea-a stupid idea but better than no idea at all. I planned to leap out of the way and duck into camp borders when the Minotaur runs at me but he learned his lesson. He charges at me with his arms out ready to catch me whatever way I decide to dodge. Instead of sideways I leap up and use the Minotaur's nose as a spring board and land on his neck like he's giving me a piggy back ride. I can hear Grover say something but I'm too distracted to care. In my frustration I wrap my arms around a horn and pull with all my might-snap and I fall onto the ground ten feet below cracking my head on a rock. My vision is blurry but I see him running at me again so I roll under his arms and plunge the horn with my aching arms into his furry ribcage. Like all of the other monsters I've killed he explodes into dust like they were hit with a power fan. I can feel my vision going dark as I drag Ethan and Grover towards the porch of the cabin and collapse to the ground. I faintly hear voices "Do you think….? She killed all of those monsters she's the one Chiron, hush campers go back to bed she's still conscious, Luke Annabeth help me bring them inside the girl is in need of medical attention. A cute boy with crystal blue eyes lifts me up into his arms like I weigh nothing and sees me still awake "Hey, we're going to help you, what's your name?" His eyes are full of worry "Percy" I whisper out before my world fades to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I apologize for not updating sooner, I was without internet for a couple days. Sorry to those who hate when people jump around POV's but I'm going to do that, so if you don't like then that's your problem. I will try to keep it to as few people as possible though! Enjoy!**

…**.**

Luke POV:

(Right before Percy and Ethan come)

I'm so bored… I think as I sit on the beach of the lake, not caring that it was **way** past curfew and the cleaning harpies might come. I love camp and all but it does get rather boring and repetitious sometimes… repetitious? If I even think a word like that I know I've been spending too much time with Annabeth. The lake has always been a calm place for me, a place to think and be alone. I'm not entirely sure why, since my father is Hermes and all, maybe Poseidon likes me, I don't know, it doesn't matter. The point is, I come here often at the early hours of the morning thinking about my past, my future, or nothing at all. This morning it happened to be my past. Thalia, I missed her like crazy, as much as Annabeth used to believe we never were romantically interested in each other just close friends. I managed to finally convince Annabeth of that two years ago, which was a nice change since she glared at me anytime I even glanced at another girl. Annabeth and Thalia are and was my sisters and nothing more. I'm glad Annabeth got over her crush on me a couple years ago too. God that was so awkward! Even though it was **so** fun to tease her about it, it still is but with her new Yankees cap of invisibility I'm hesitant to tease her too much, in fear of my health, not that I'll ever tell her that. Now, at fifteen years old, I feel so old, even though according to Chiron and my father I'm not old enough for a quest. I have to wait for the right person, or whatever that means. As much as I want to be bitter at the Gods I could never betray Annabeth or Grover or Chiron to go against them, besides even if the Gods aren't that good of rulers they are a million times better than the titans or the giants. I stand up to make my way back to my cabin when I hear the roar of monsters coming from nearby Thalia's tree.

I race up to see Annabeth and more campers standing and muttering to each other by Chiron hovering around an unconscious Grover a tall older black haired teenager with an eye-patch and another person I couldn't quite see. Chiron sees me and waves me over "hush campers go back to bed she's still conscious, Luke Annabeth help me bring them inside the girl is in need of medical attention" I nod and Annabeth and I push our way through the crowd and Annabeth reaches for Grover as I walk over to person I didn't notice before. It's a girl, a very, very pretty girl probably around Annabeth's age with long curly black hair and tan skin, definitely athletic and her face has a slight regal look but definitely shows some laugh lines around the eyes as I get closer. I notice quite a few injuries and carefully lift her up into my arms, noticing that she's really light and I see her eyes half open and I say quietly "Hey, we're going to help you, what's your name?" Her sea green eyes lock onto mine and she whispers out "Percy" before her eyes flutter shut in exhaustion and pain and she goes limp in my arms.

I quicken my pace into the Big House and walk past Mr. D into the infirmary and place her on the bed gently. Some Apollo campers walk in and get to work on both the new campers as we notice Grover just got hit really hard in the head by something. I walk outside of the infirmary but can't help but glance back at the girl one more time as I shut the door gently behind me. Chiron comes over to me and Annabeth as she walks in from the infirmary as well and asks "how are they?" I sigh "they should be fine, what happened Chiron" his thousand year old eyes look questionably at me, and he smiles slightly at some joke he can only hear, but responds, I will tell you both what I know, let's leave this area and go into the living room shall we?"

Annabeth and I follow him into the living room and sit down on the couch and look at him expectantly. Chiron sighs in resignation at our non-patience but begins "I saw a scene very familiar to one I saw five years ago" Annabeth and I pale immediately knowing what he's talking about, he nods gravely "there were at least thirty monsters maybe fifty, sixty at most on their tail at the bottom of the hill. I knew that I could not interfere with this step as it is ancient law, that is why I did not help you all when you arrived at camp" Annabeth and I nod at his unspoken apology "I watched both of them fight their way up the hill, killing monsters like they've been together for years, Grover was pulled by the girl from the wreckage of a car to the boundary line as the boy covered her and they fought again. The boy is a very good fighter, as good a swordfighter as probably you Luke, maybe even better" I raise my eyebrow in slight surprise but don't comment. "The girl, well we're going to have a problem" I look at him questionably and so does Annabeth but she has a face on like she has an idea of what is to come. "She is an incredible sword fighter and has some extra powers that only come from being a daughter of Poseidon" My jaw drops "Poseidon?" I ask incredibly, Annabeth sighs and looks down and it looks like she's having an argument with herself.

Chiron nods "Yes, Poseidon, it seems that he too broke the oath as well, and also that Zeus knew about her seeing as that there is no storm of any kind same thing with Hades, she and her companion must just have loitered too long in one place and the monsters caught up. Back to the story, there were about ten monsters left when the boy got hit in the head from behind by a dracnae, the girl threw one of her knives stopping the monster from killing her friend and killing that monster in the process and used her powers to destroy the last ten leaving her and the Minotaur." Annabeth looks up in surprise and I whisper in horror "the minotaur?!" "With one arm injured she battles him dislocating her sword arm by tripping him with her sword and leaping onto his back. She ripped off a horn falling to the ground and as the Minotaur charged her again she rolled aside and stabbed him through the chest." I look at him in disbelief and awe and Annabeth seems to decide something and starts to make more eye contact again "After she grabbed her friend and got over the property line I immediately started my way towards her, but by then campers had started to gather as you saw and she collapsed" Chiron finishes with a sigh

"so Poseidon" I say and look towards Annabeth "so you gonna be worst enemy's miss daughter of Athena?" she turns her swirling grey eyes on me and replies "I was thinking about that, but no, I'm not, just because Poseidon is her father and I'm Athena's daughter doesn't mean that we can't get along or be friends" I nod and smile proud of her. Chiron smiles and waves us out of the room "You two are caretakers for our new campers, at least till they wake up" we nod and say goodbye to Chiron before heading back to infirmary. We reenter the room and see that Grover has woken up and is standing in the corner of the room biting his lip worriedly glancing between the boy and the girl. I glance out the window and notice that it's about breakfast time already. "Grover, are you okay, you sure freaked us out" I say as Grover walks up to us. "I'm fine Luke I'm more worried for them, especially Percy" "Percy?" Annabeth says coming back from grabbing more ambrosia and nectar "The girl, Persephone Jackson, she hates being called that though so just Percy, she's uh… kind of a daughter of" "Poseidon, we know" I cut him off. He looks at me surprised "Chiron told us" I say and he nods in acceptance and I accept the bag of ambrosia from Annabeth and walk over to Percy to start helping her. "What's the guy's name?" Annabeth asks Grover I glance up and see a slight blush on her face and smirk evilly "Someone has a crush" I say teasingly, her face goes red "do not!" she snarks back angrily I just smile back with a look that just screams sure…

"Ethan Nakamura, his name is Ethan he's 17 and Percy is 12" Grover says breaking up the fight that was sure to come. Grover then sighs says "I'm going to get breakfast, let me know if anything happens" we nod in answer and he leaves leaving us alone. Annabeth glances at me weirdly after a while of silence and then smirks "You're the one with a crush Luke" I look at her incredulously "me?" she smirks but then frowns at me "don't lie to me or yourself Luke you do, just be careful, okay?" I nod at her underlying message and the clear one in reply and stay silent in reply.

Annabeth and I leave the infirmary and come back several times that morning and Ethan wakes up a little after lunch. He seems okay, if a little quiet, apparently he's a son of Nemesis, so he's in my cabin now. Annabeth has been showing him around since he woke up. Mr. D and he did not get along at all apparently, and he isn't sure whether or not Mr. D is actually Dionysus which of course made Mr. D angry, so I've been avoiding him all day. I walk back into the infirmary to see Percy reaching for the glass of nectar, and almost dropping it. I quick snatch it from her weak hand and hold it for her. "Careful" I say in warning and her tired, beautiful eyes look up at me "I'll hold it for you" she nods and drinks the nectar immediately looking better as it runs out. "You're the guy that helped me?" she asks, her voice is soft but firm. I nod "Yes I did, the name's Luke, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes" she nods in acceptance, which doesn't surprise me and sits up obviously annoyed of sitting still. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, it's nice to meet you and thanks", she holds out a hand in greeting, I shake it and pull her up

"No problem. Now you probably want to change clothes here are some shorts and a Camp T-shirt my friend thought they would fit, I'll leave the room and you can meet me outside the door, okay?" She nods in thanks and comments "Good, I wouldn't want you watching me" I smirk "Well, I suppose I could stay…" he face goes pink a little but she pushes me out the door "Absolutely not Letter Boy, now wait one second while I change." I give her a look of fake disappointment as she closes the door but smile at the nickname. A minute later the door opens and she's wearing the camp T-shirt with jean shorts that showcase her long legs and her black combat boots and her hair is now up in a ponytail.

"The camp look suits you, Seaweed Brain, except the boots, we'll have to find you some converse or something" she starts walking with me out of the hallway but gives me a look that is pretty scary "You are **never** taking away my boots, letter boy, **never**" I raise my hands in surrender "okay, okay seaweed brain, fine have it your way" she smirks in victory and starts twisting the bracelet on her wrist, something Thalia used to do with her Aegis shield. "Is that a shield?" I ask curiously. She looks up startled out of thought "huh?" I sigh in amusement "On your wrist, is that bracelet a shield?" she looks down at it and nods "Ya, a present from Ethan for my seventh birthday" she says quietly. "Seventh" I ask surprised. She nods but doesn't say anything else so I leave it alone, for now. We round the corner and see Chiron in his wheelchair form playing pinochle with Mr. D and Grover sitting there awkwardly looking nervous as ever. Grover looks up "Percy!" he jumps up and gives Percy a hug and she gives one back "Hey Grover" Percy laughs slightly at his enthusiasm as they pull away. I whisper to her "That's Chiron our activities director in the wheelchair and the other guy is Mr. D our camp director."

Her head tilts slightly like she's thinking and her eyes twinkle mischievously as she starts to walk forward. "Good afternoon Chiron, Mr. D it's nice to meet you" Percy says sweetly and I share a look with Grover in confusion huh? Chiron smiles "It's nice to meet you too miss Jackson. Would you like to join us we need a fourth for pinochle?" She nods "Sure" and sits down Mr. D then looks up "I assume you know how to play, after all civilized young women should know how" I roll my eyes at that one, but Percy smirks "Why of course Dionysus, why on earth wouldn't I know how to play, I've beaten Ethan many times at this game" she then bids her hand while Mr. D, Grover, Chiron, and I all look at her in surprise. She looks up like she didn't do anything at all and asks "Are we going to play or not?" Chiron nods "Right" they all bid and instead of Chiron winning like I thought he would Percy crushes all three of them, she then stands and say "well it was nice playing Chiron, Grover, and Mr. D, but I think I have a camp to tour." Mr. D looks at her fully then and says "You are quite right, miss Jackson." My jaw drops, he got her name right "I have a feeling things are going to get quite interesting around here, Grover I wish to have a talk with you about your maybe not failed assignment"

Grover looks up in surprise and a little hope "Yes sir, Mr. D, right away" they both stand up and Mr. D gives me a look of loathing and then says "Cabin 3, Percy Jackson, and do keep your manners, wouldn't want them getting lost" and then he stalks inside with Grover on his heels. "Well then, better get going. Oh, Chiron I have a question" Percy breaks the silence, Chiron glances up his eyes twinkling "Yes my dear?" "Are you _that_ Chiron trainer of heroes, centaur and all that?" he nods "yes, I just use this form for first encounters" "Ahhh…" she says in understanding and looks to me "Coming?" and walks down the steps with me following shaking my head the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers hop you enjoyed the first couple chapters! **

**I thought of something that may not be clear it's September in the story right now, Ethan and Percy were going to go south for the winter months.**

**Enjoy!**

…

Percy POV:

After my entertaining conversation with Chiron and Mr. D, Luke starts showing me around the camp. He shows me the dinner pavilion, the amphitheater, the sword arena, the forges, the stables (which was hilarious since all of the pegasi tried to follow me and Luke's face when I talked to them was funny too), target range, the lake, and then showed me the cabins.

These are probably the strangest assortment of buildings I've ever seen, I think. "Each cabin for a major Olympian?" I ask Luke looks over in surprise but nods "Ya, cabin one for Zeus, two for Hera, and so on" I nod in acceptance and notice that he starts to bring me towards cabin 12 instead of one first "What are we doing?" I ask confused. He smiles at my face "We're going the long way of course Seaweed Brain" I sigh and shake my head but let him drag me past the basketball court, volleyball court and hearth, where I see a small girl tending the flames. I wave at her and smile in recognition of who it is, Hestia's eyebrows raise in surprise but smiles and waves back. Luke then shows me cabin twelve, Mr. D's cabin, thank god not mine I think, and shudder in horror. Then Luke leads me to his cabin number eleven. I look inside and see sleeping bags on the floor set up like a red cross evacuation center, but not many people in the cabin right not, only kids who look to be siblings of Luke since they have similar features. Suddenly two boys turn up in front of me "Jeez, Luke, when you said you were showing a new camper around you didn't mention she was cute" I roll my eyes as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, but the twin, I think, pushes him off and takes his place "Ya Luke, why didn't you tell us, and Travis no twosies we wouldn't want to hurt your strawberry would we?" Travis turns pink in embarrassment but yells in indignation "I do not like Katie!" Luke pushes the other twin to the floor and takes his place, which makes me blush a little bit "Who said anything about Katie Travis?" Luke says grinning evilly, Travis sputters like a fish while the other twin laughs at his face. Luke turns to me "those idiots are Travis and Connor Stoll, and no they aren't twins Travis is older, we think anyway."

He turns back towards his cabin "Guys this is Percy Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, she'll be joining us for sword practice later" all the Hermes kids glance up excitedly "She will!" "I will" I say suspiciously as I half-glare at Luke, he raises his hands nervously "I thought you would like someone familiar as your first teacher" I narrow my eyes at him as his siblings snicker and I hear a "Whipped" from one of the not twins. "mhmmm sure letter boy, sure, and Ethan was my first teacher, and plus" I smirk "Are you so sure that you want all of your cabin to see your cute butt whooped in ten seconds" he smiles devilishly "You think my butt is cute" "Ugh!" I say in frustration as I walk out the door with laughs from his siblings following me. Luke catches up with me and grabs my hand, "Sorry" he says smirking "I couldn't resist" I roll my eyes "you're not sorry but whatever" he smiles "your too right, and you so aren't going to beat me at sword fighting later today" I smirk "Ok sure Letter Boy whatever you say" he rolls his eyes but leads me towards the next few cabins not letting go of my hand.

The next cabin smells so bad outside the door I don't even want to know what's on the inside. "Aphrodite?" I cough out and he nods and laughs at my face "Ya, the smell gets to everyone" Cabin nine was Hephaestus, and Luke led me past cabin eight without stopping. "Is that a cabin for Artemis?" He nods "Ya, it's honorary and for when the Hunters come and visit" I raise an eyebrow at his dark tone "Hunters?" I ask innocently. "Ya girls who swear off guys for eternity are turned immortal and going around hunting monsters with Artemis" "Oh cool" he stops a worried look on his face "Why did you want to join, I'm sure Artemis would love for you to join" he sighs "I'll talk to Chiron…" I grab his arm "Luke stop, I was just messing with you, no I don't think I would be able to swear off guys forever" he sighs in relief and half-glares at me which makes me raise an eyebrow in surprise at his protective attitude but I let it pass. "Anyway, cabin 7 Apollo" "Yup, the most populated cabin besides mine" his face goes dark at the end" "Ya why is that?" "The gods sometimes forget to claim their kids and since Hermes is the god of travelers we let them stay with us, plus any kids whose parent isn't a major Olympian also stays with us" "That's horrible" I say sadly "Why don't the minor gods have cabins" he sighs and mutters "I don't know Percy, I don't know" After we pass the bright Apollo cabin we walk past a cabin that looks like it belongs to a bunch of brainiacs. A blonde girl is sitting on the steps talking to a familiar black haired guy. "Ethan!" I yell, and run to give him a hug. He laughs slightly "Hey Perce" "Do you like camp so far, how's the head, are you staying in the Hermes cabin then." He holds his hands up "slow down, camp is cool, a lot more relaxing then how we were living anyway" I nod in agreement. "My head is perfectly fine and yes I'm staying in the Hermes cabin" his smile turns into a slight frown at that but I don't comment on it. I hear someone clear their throat and turn to the blonde "Oh, hi I'm Percy, Percy Jackson nice to meet you…?" She shakes my hand and smiles slightly "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" I nod and smile but then tilt my head confused "I thought Athena was a maiden goddess" Annabeth's face turns a little pink as Ethan shakes his head, but Luke full out laughs at Annabeth's face. She sighs "she is, you know how Athena was born" I nod "I was born like that from Athena" my mouth turns into an Oooo….. and she starts snickering "Hey that was an honest question" I say indignantly "Yes, it was I'll let Luke finish your tour, I'll talk to you at the campfire tonight okay?" I nod and smile "sure thing wise girl" she rolls her eyes but turns back to Ethan as we walk away.

Luke leads me towards the next cabin still snickering but my smack to his arm gets him to shut up "Hey!" he says "that hurt" I smirk "Good" he rolls his eyes but says "Cabin five, Ares" I scrunch my nose in disgust at the smell coming from the open door and start to walk to the next cabin "Demeter?" I ask looking at the grassy roof. He nods and points to Cabin three "yours" I look at it closely. It has a low foundation and doesn't seem as high and mighty as Cabin One or Two, with a grey limestone an abalone shining on the door I open it to see an empty cabin, but it smells like the sea and it is decorated nicely. "Cool" I say and set down my bag on the nearest bed. "Ya, this is cool, I've never actually been in here, didn't have any reason to" I turn to look at him as he looks around the cabin curiously. He turns back to me "I'll let you settle in when the conch horn blows make your way to the dinner pavilion I'll point you to the right table." He starts to walk out the door when I call after him "Luke?" he pokes his head back in "Thanks" I say softly, he nods and smiles and leaves me alone in my slightly dusty cabin.

After cleaning my cabin a little bit and unpacking I step out of my cabin inhaling the fresh air and start my way toward the basketball court when voice stops me "Well, a newbie" I turn around to see a group of girls all very mean looking led by a bigger girl with mean eyes and brown stringy hair, Area, I think. "Hardly new" I say back casually, continuing my way to the court, ignoring their presence. The baddies walk after me "The name's Clarisse, daughter of Ares" I turn around and say "I'm Percy" "we have an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy" "Percy" I interject slightly mad "whatever, now let me show you" she manage to pin my arms behind my back and push me toward the bathroom when I feel my anger flare. I concentrate on the nearest water source, perfect. I feel a pull behind my navel and water comes gushing from the bathroom and pulls Clarisse and her siblings off of me and ten feet away. I shut off the water once I think they've had enough and make my way toward them, I smile sweetly "Percy Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, nice to meet you Clarisse" Clarisse growls in anger as I start to walk away still completely dry "You are **so** dead new girl" "You want to gargle with toilet water again Clarisse then I'd suggest you'd shut your mouth" I comment lightly without turning around "and I'd like to see you try" I mutter snidely.

After shooting some baskets, someone grabs my rebound, I turn in surprise to see that it's Luke. "Oh, it's you" I say, he smirks "Glad" I roll my eyes "Sure, think what you want to think" he sighs but then smiles "You sure do make an entrance, drowning Clarisse n toilet water, what a show" he pauses "can you do that every day" I snort in laughter "No, that's mean, as much as she may deserve it, that's cruel and unusual punishment" he rolls his eyes but lets it go. "You know, you're pretty good at this" he says nodding toward the ball "Thanks, every time Ethan and I found an open court we would play, and I would kick his butt" he smiles "Sure…." I raise an eyebrow "Are you doubting my epic skills" I ask teasingly "No, I just have a hard time believing that you beat someone five years older than you." He says logically which makes me pout in defeat "Fine, you win" he snickers "I thought so" I snatch the ball from him in his laughter surprising him so much he steps back and trips on the little ledge the cement makes on the grass making him land on his butt after his arms were flailing for balance like a windmill. I burst out laughing I laugh so hard tears are running down my face. "Your face…" I stutter out and choke out more laughter sinking to the ground in hysterical laughter. He rolls his eyes "it wasn't even that funny" I nod and choke out "Yes it was" his eyes narrow and his face turn mischievous, "You are soooo going to get it for laughing at me, I'd run" I look up and see a devilish look on his face, crap, he's serious, I jump up and run as fast as I can toward my cabin. I run past Annabeth and I yell "Annabeth, save me!" she laughs but holds her hands up "I'm not getting involved last time I did was the subject of prank week" she shudders "never again, sorry you're on your own!" she shouts back at me. "Sorry!" she yells. I sigh in disappointment but am ten feet from my door when I feel arms wrap around my waist "Gotchya" I hear Luke say mischievously, I struggle in his grip, but he doesn't let me move an inch. "Now what to do with you, hmmmm…. I wonder" he looks down at me almost curiously "Percy?" "What?" I say cautiously, knowing this can't be good. He whispers in my ear, making me shiver "I can't help but wonder, are you ticklish?" Crap! I think, not good "No" I say hoping that he doesn't know I'm lying. He sighs "Are you sure?" he turns me around and looks me in the eyes "No" I say firmly, he smirks "Liar" and starts tickling my sides like crazy. After much laughing I manage to slide out of his grip, thank god he didn't find my really ticklish spot I think, then I'd be done for. Ethan walks by casually "hey Luke?" "Ya Ethan?" Luke says a little cautiously. "Her really ticklish spot is her lower back" I gasp in horror "Ethan you traitor!" I yell as Luke turns back to me looking even more mischievous than before.

Just as Luke is about to pounce on me the conch horn blows, signaling dinner time. I breath out a sigh of relief "Thank Gods" I say breathing heavily from all the running and laughing. Luke grabs my hand and starts to pull me toward the pavilion "just because you were saved by the horn doesn't mean this isn't continuing later" Luke comments casually, I pale but then smile "We have sword fighting after dinner Luke, that's first" He smiles "Right! You are so getting owned!" I shake my head "Whatever you say Letter Boy, whatever you say" I comment as we go eat dinner ready to fight.


End file.
